Amigos?
by shyangell
Summary: Sirius y Lily se encuentran una noche en la sala común a solas; y tienen la primera conversación de verdad de su vida. Así pues, que va a ser… amigos? Traducción propia y casera de mi fic Friends and Foes.


_Resumen: _Sirius y Lily se encuentran una noche en la sala común a solas; y tienen la primera conversación de verdad de su vida. Así pues, que va a ser… amigos? Traducción propia y casera de mi fic _Friends and Foes_.

_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de ficción que aparecen en este fanfic NO SON MÍOS, son de JKRowling; y están siendo usados con el único propósito de pasar un buen rato._

* * *

**Amigos?**

por _shyangell_ y _MorningDawn_

Podía oír claramente las respiraciones de sus compañeras cada vez que se revolvían las mantas, el crujir de las sábanas; y en estos momentos a ella le parecían un ruido insoportable. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, otra vez. No podía dormir, no sabia porque, pero no podía. _Maldito insomnio_.

Salió de la cama, encontró sus zapatillas y se dirigió hacia la sala común. Consiguió atravesar la habitación en su camino hacia fuera, a tientas y a oscuras, sin darse con la cabeza en el marco ninguna puerta, sin engancharse el dedo meñique del pie con la pata de ninguna cama ni tropezar con el desgarrón en medio de ninguna alfombra; pero no tuvo tanta suerte con las escaleras. Se tropezó y cayó dando tumbos por la escalera de caracol los dos pisos que le faltaban, alcanzando el piso de la sala común en cerca de… _cinco_ segundos, con toda una nuevecísima sarta de golpes y como mínimo una conmoción cerebral. Le dio de cabeza al suelo, fuerte. Aun estaba tirada en el suelo cuando vio acercarse dos lustrosos zapatos nuevos de uniforme reglamentario escolar; era una zancada única, absolutamente inconfundible para ser sinceros. Un par de zapatos que solo podían pertenecer a Sirius Black.

¡Oh! ¡Justo lo que le faltaba en el _fantástico_ día de hoy! Por favor, nótese el sarcasmo en su voz (interior). El capullo de mejor amigo de su novio.

- Buena y _rápida_ manera de bajar las escaleras _Zanahoria_. – comentó éste; su voz, suave y profunda desbordaba sarcasmo. Ella gimió quejosa y con un considerable esfuerzo se incorporó. Él sonreía con suficiencia mientras ella se limitaba a mirarlo mal. _Muy mal_.

- ¿Que haces aquí Black? – le preguntó arisca. Uno podría pensar que la razón de su malhumor era el simple hecho de que era incapaz de dormir, pero no era éste el caso; su actitud no tenía nada que ver con eso. Habría sido exactamente igual de desagradable con él aunque hubiera sido la hora del almuerzo.

- Interesante pregunta _Zanahoria_, de veras… Especialmente tomando en consideración que tú también estás aquí, y espera un momento… también después del toque de queda. – _¡Golpe bajo!_ pensó. Oh, como lo odiaba. Bueno, odiar no, era algo más bien como _sentir un profundo desagrado_.

- ¡No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta! - le gritó. Y es que la ponía de los nervios como nadie. Ni siquiera lo superaba ese nuevo grupo de mocosos de primer año a quienes encantaba hacer incursiones en la cocina.

- Tampoco tú _Zanahoria_. – le respondió calmadamente. Ella tenía la impresión de que Black estaba encontrando esta absurda situación altamente entretenida; y ella odiaba ser fuente de hilaridad.

- Black…

- Que poco original… ¿así que ahora recurrimos a llamar a la gente por el color de pelo? No sé si lo sabes Zanahoria, pero la venganza no te sienta bien.

- ¡Pero estás aquí!

- Y tú estás buena. – soltó de la manera más inexpresiva posible.

Ella lo miró incrédula. No podía creer que el mejor amigo de su novio le estuviera tirando los trastos. Era demasiado tópico.

- ¿¿¿Qué??? – chilló. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja.

- Oh, perdón. – dijo educadamente, aunque fallando miserablemente en el cometido de parecer arrepentido en lo más mínimo. – Pensaba que habías empezado con alguna especie de concurso en establecer obviedades.

Ella solo se lo miraba boquiabierta, su cerebro demasiado falto de sueño para que se le ocurriera ninguna respuesta ingeniosa.

- Venga, que no hay motivo para avergonzarse, al fin y al cabo, todos nos equivocamos. Así que… ¿Qué ha mantenido despierta a la Srta. Evans en una noche tan hermosa? – le preguntó. Ella gruñó.

- Solamente, que no podía dormir, no sé porqué. – murmuró a regañadientes, y mirando hacia arriba: - ¿tú?

- ¿Yo qué? – le preguntó despreocupadamente.

- ¿Que hace que estés despierto a estas horas? - dijo Lily exasperada.

Él sonrió, esa perezosa sonrisa torcida que anunciaba una broma a expensas de otro. Y así sin más se lanzó en una diatriba muy peculiar:

- Veamos…. Lo normal. Puede que los ronquidos de Fabian; pues suenan como si el Hogwarts Express pasara la noche en la habitación. Quizás fue el recurrente sueño de Tántalo de Peter, - he puso una cara que más bien era una mueca, - últimamente le ha dado por chasquear las mandíbulas, supongo que sueña que come…

Ella lo mira mientras lo escucha divagar… debe estar realmente muy cansada porque por primera vez desde que lo conoce le parece divertido en lugar de irritante.

- …a lo mejor fue la perenne e incansable pelea que James se marca cada noche con las sábanas; y por lo que parece hoy no ha sido mi día de suerte porque no se ha quedado inmovilizado en uno de sus tumbos. Puede que fuera Remus con sus murmullos… - parece menos burlón cuando dice esto - …seguramente otra pesadilla. Quizás es que no estoy suficientemente e cansado porque no ha habido práctica de quidditch… - y con una amplia sonrisa, añade – los problemas de cada día de la humanidad. Hay todo un catálogo dónde escoger.

Ella solamente lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

- ¿Vienes aquí a las tantas de la madrugada a menudo?

- ¿Tú que crees? _Sí_. Y según Remus, es insomnio crónico. Aparentemente, es algo malo. – dijo en un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su opinión al respecto. Entonces la sonrisa burlona reafloró a sus labios y comentó como de pasada: - a propósito, bonito conjunto.

Llevaba unos shorts de pijama amarillos, y andaba enseñando un buen trozo de piel, un jersey gris peludo y enorme (muy majo y todo floreado) con un par de calcetines rojos de lana hasta las rodillas. Se sonrojó salvajemente ante su observación. Ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que él iba vestido con un sobrio pijama azul oscuro de manga larga con la túnica del uniforme por encima. Irónicamente, mucho más presentable que ella misma.

- Vete a la mierda Black. – fue la única respuesta que atinó a articular.

- Ése vocabulario, por favor. - la reprendió burlonamente por la elección de palabras, aunque sin verse en absoluto sorprendido por su súbito descenso al reino de la vulgaridad. Muchos se hubieran quedado con la boca abierta como un pez. Él no. Fue más bien como si siempre hubiera sabido que Lily Evans, Premio Anual, era perfectamente capaz de hablar sucio. Ella lo miró torcido y se fue hasta el sofá, levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de la mano que se le ofrecía.

Y entonces lo vio. La mesa en la que Black había estado sentado estaba enterrada debajo de montañas de pergamino y llena de libros esparcidos, abiertos, cerrados, marcados o amontonados. Paseó la mirada pr la mesa y luego de vuelta hacia él unas cuantas veces, como si estuviera mirando un partido de tenis.

- ¿Estabas haciendo deberes? – soltó. Él asintió con un golpe de cabeza.

- Otra vez, señalando obviedades. – ella agarró uno de los rollos de pergamino.

- ¡Pero si esto no se ha de entregar hasta de aquí a un mes! - le dijo. Sirius levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Porqué? – él hizo algo que se parecía a un resoplido; pero si se lo hubierais preguntado lo hubiera negado rotundamente porque era algo muy poco elegante; él simplemente no resoplaba.

- ¿Porqué qué? ¿No se supone que tenemos que estudiar?

- Sí. Pero… - se lo miró bien, descolocada en medio de su sofocada incredulidad. – ¿porqué a estas horas?

- ¿Sabes de un momento mejor? Tengo una reputación que mantener, Lily.

Lily giró los ojos ante la típica bravuconada Black.

- Esto es absurdo. ¿Cómo puedes estudiar? Y además, tú nunca trabajas…

- Me voy a limitar a ignorar el comentario como si no hubiera oído nada. A la primera pregunta; porque mi cerebro funciona _mejor_…

- A las dos de la madrugada? – es que el chico era increíble. Ella a esta hora estaba tan incapacitada por su imposibilidad para dormir que le costaba articular sus propios pensamientos. – ¿Qué demonios hacías esta tarde cuando se suponía que estudiabas? – dijo refiriéndose a una sesión de estudio con la que por fin había conseguido enredar a esos cuatro. Él alargó uno de sus largos dedos e hizo que contaba.

- Ayudar a Remus… bromeando con Prongs, flirteando… oh, y cabreándote a ti. ¿Como se me ha podido olvidar? Porque, no se si lo sabes pero, hay algunas cosas que solo se puede hacer a la luz del día. - Lily suspiró exasperada al oírlo.

- ¡No te entiendo, Black!

- No tienes que entenderme. De hecho, estoy más que satisfecho con no ser comprendido. El dia que empiece a ser comprensible va a ser un día fatídico; significará, básicamente, que estoy empezando a ser horriblemente vulgar… Y de todos modos, entenderme no va a hacer que te caiga bien… yo te comprendo, lo que no significa que deje de pensar que eres una sabelotodo mandona.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. _¡Pero que cara! _

- ¡Pero si no quiero entenderte! ¡De hecho, ni siquiera quiero tener que aguantarte! ¡Mi vida seria mucho más fàcil sin ti!

- Por supuesto, nada que no haya oído antes. La misma canción de siempre y Evans siendo muy infantil… Pero veras, el hecho es que… Yo estaba aquí antes – le dijo, todo serio de repente; el regocijo habia marchado de sus ojos, su voz varios tonos más baja, una advertencia.

Ella hizo ver que no lo entendía. Pero él se agachó a su nivel y se sentó delante de ella; mirándola a los ojos. La gente siempre le había dicho cuán hermosos eran sus ojos verdes. Pero los de él eran de un increíble color de plata líquida; y a por la firmeza de su mirada, tuvo la sensación de que iba a ser sincero, e iba muy en serio.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, deja de fingir sorpresa. Yo estaba aquí antes. Eran mis amigos mucho antes de que tú decidieras que acercarte a ellos era buena idea. Los conozco mucho mejor que tú. Guardo sus secretos, todos, no importa si me gustan o no. Solo porque de repente hayas decidido que vale la pena prestarles un poco de atención; que era el momento apropiado para rebajarte a hacernos caso, metiéndote en medio… - alzó la mano para acallarla cuando hizo amago de protestar. - … porque ahora te caigan bien (o James lo haga)… no significa que de repente tengas derecho a entrometerte y mandar sobre como funcionamos o dejamos de funcionar. Somos parte de un grupo y venimos en el mismo paquete. No puedes coger solo lo que te gusta y dejar el resto… especialmente no puedes forzarme a cambiar a algo que no soy, solamente porque ofendo a tu sentido del decoro. _Yo_, no te lo toleraré.

Eso era todo? Bueno, tenia que admitir que había sido claro como el agua. Hasta ahora, habían estado evitando esta misma, y hay que admitir que importante, conversación. Él se había limitado a pasar de sus más que evidentes muestras de desagrado como si nada. Ella sintió que la furia se le acumulaba en la boca del estomago, mezclada con una buena dosis de vergüenza.

- Pero seria mucho mejor si nos limitáramos a comportarnos civilizadamente uno con el otro. A menos que queramos partir a James en dos, claro. – acabó en un tono ligero, como si hablara del tiempo. Ella no necesitó decir nada para pedir una explicación. – Es como un hermano para mí; y tampoco estoy tan seguro de mí mismo como para forzarle a escoger. – le sonrió con poco entusiasmo. Era una sonrisa tenue, por una vez sincera, aunque parecía un poco dolorida. – Oh, no te preocupes. Me parece que por ahora, el mayor riesgo para _Jimmy_ es que una de nuestras interesantes peleas se salga de madre y algo le dé en la cabeza por accidente.

Lily se quedó absolutamente desconcertada. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo?

- ¿Estás ofreciéndome una tregua? – le preguntó incrédula.

- Digamos que te estoy ofreciendo enterrar el hacha de guerra por el momento. – ofreció.

- ¿De verdad? – Sirius asintió. - Vale – dijo suavemente. Le ofreció un sonrisa cautelosa también. Era así de fàcil. Y se sentía bien. Él volvió en un nada a su sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo recostándose para atrás en el sillón, encarándose con sus papeles. – ¿Ahora, puedo volver al trabajo?

- Sí, y yo debería ir yendo para arriba otra vez. No va a parecer muy apropiado que alguien me viera con el mejor amigo de mi novio, en plena noche y en pijamas. – le contestó sonriente. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Mañana es sábado y tendrás suerte si James se levanta antes de las once. – y añadio con su habitual sonrisa pícara: - Además, no eres mi tipo. – ella abrió mucho los ojos. – No te ofendas, pero es la verdad. – si le estaba gastando una broma, ella era incapaz de decirlo.

- ¿De que demonios hablas? – dijo mosqueada. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la llamara muchas cosas, pero _fea_ no era una de ellas. Sirius hizo un amago de sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno, tiendo a preferir a chicas a las que para darles un beso no necesite salir en busca de un taburete. – dijo burlonamente.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Oh! Pero si sabes mi nombre, y no solo mi color de pelo… - le contestó él, sarcástico.

- Ha, ha, ha.

- ¿Bueno, me vas a dejar trabajar o no? – preguntó.

- Claro.

- Muchísimas gracias, mi querida Lily. – ella giró los ojos.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos en silencio, oyendo el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea de fondo, cuando ella agarró un rollo de pergamino con un gesto divertido.

- ¿De verdad entiendes esto? – eran notas de transfiguración avanzada. Habían dado esta teoría solo dos días antes; y ella las encontraba horriblemente complicadas. Él le levantó la ceja otra vez.

De hecho, Transformaciones era la asignatura que se le daba peor a Lily. Era difícil. A veces le daba ganas de llorar. Llevaba mucho tiempo comprender los procedimientos más básicos. Y si aprender transformaciones básicas con detonante externo (es decir, apuntas la varita a un objeto desde fuera y cambias lo que tienes que cambiar) no había sido fácil; ahora que hacían transformaciones con detonante interno, se había vuelto una pesadilla. Para ella. Significaba un manejo más que competente de hechizos no verbales, y una aun más profunda comprensión de la magia sin varita. De hecho, estabas forzando a tu cuerpo a cambiar de dentro a fuera. Como haría un animago, pero sin un transformación completa.

Mientras consideraba los detallados diagramas que mostraban los diferentes estadios en la transformación de un brazo humano en un martillo; señalando las diferencias entre las dos técnicas de transformación, pareció evidente que no estaba acompañada en su miseria. Sirius parecía comprenderlo perfectamente.

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que no? – preguntó.

- No, implicaba que yo no lo entiendo. – él se limitó a sonreír.

- Bueno, creo que James estaría más que dispuesto a explicártelo. – ella soltó una risita.

- Bueno, enterrar el hacha de guerra no implica que consiga que me lo expliques tu, no? Tan horrible es la idea? – le preguntó de buen humor. El solo sonreía con una suficiencia divertida. – Bueno, a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado…

- Nah, no es por eso Lils… más bien, que me falta paciencia para explicar las cosas a la gente. – añade. _Vaya, _Lily piensa,_ acaba de hacer un comentario con autocrítica_. – Pregúntaselo a Peter.

_Como si necesitara comprobarlo_. La única persona a la que parecía inclinado a explicar nada Sirius era a Remus; y solo cuando su amigo se había perdido una clase.

- Aunque – tenia puesta esa sonrisa guasona suya – supongo que James estaría más que dispuesto a hacer otras cosas, pero de ahí a realmente estudiar contigo… olvídalo, te lo explicaría todo mal.

- Vaya, y eso que es tu mejor amigo, Sirius, estoy impresionada: acabas de llamarlo idiota. Esto es lo que yo llamo una bonita amistad. – dijo sarcástica.

- Oh, no te preocupes, ese pensamiento _nunca_ se me ha pasado por la cabeza – eso era sarcasmo en su más pura forma, por suerte había tenido suficiente contacto con él a través de los años como para saber que probablemente no lo decía en serio. – Probablemente estaría demasiado ocupado mirándote el escote para construir una frase con sentido. Eres una muy mala influencia Lily…

Lily se sonrojó. E iba a cantarle las cuarenta porque esta vez se lo merecía. Todo el mundo sabía que era el bastardo cínico residente de le Torre Gryffindor, pero ni siquiera eso le daba derecho a ser tan brusco _todo_ el tiempo. Pero un ruido fuerte la despistó. Los dos se giraron en sus asientos para ver a Remus, que había estado bajando las escaleras, en un muy precario equilibrio después de haber resbalado y casi darse un costalazo de película. Después de recuperar el equilibrio, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Sirius muy decidido, sin reparar en Lily.

Lily se sorprendió. Vestía solamente una camiseta vieja e iba en boxers, que estaban decorados con huesos y perritos danzarines. Se veía como si hubiera tenido un sueño agitado. Aunque estaba terriblemente mono con el pelo, normalmente bien peinado, todo desaliñado al salir de la cama.

- Que demonios has hecho con el agua esta vez Padfoot? – le espetó a su alto amigo tan pronto como estuvo a una distancia en la que no se veía obligado a gritar para ser oído. Sirius se lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona y en lugar de contestarle se limitó a señalar a Lily y comentar:

- Hay una dama en la habitación, habría pensado mejor de usted Sr. Lupin. – Remus giró la cabeza y la vio a ella, sonrojándose furiosamente; así que alcanzó una de las mantas que yacían olvidadas por encima de los sofás y se la tiró por encima. Pero su amigo supo no contenerse y dejar de meterse con él sobre el asunto:

- Bonitos calzoncillos, por cierto, Moony. – el pobre Remus se sonrojó todavía más e intentó valientemente poner un simil convincente de mirada asesina, antes de rendirse y girar los ojos derrotado.

- Cállate Pads. Y no, no te está permitido seguir haciendo comentarios sobre el tema – sabía que Sirius no iba a hacerle caso pero no se le podía culpar por intentarlo. – Oh, vete a la mierda. – dijo al ver la cara maliciosa que Sirius estaba poniendo, a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón cercano. – Lo siento Lily… - se disculpó; como si no hubiera estado amenazando fuego, infierno y daño de por vida a su mejor amigo momentos antes. Ella se rió.

- No hay problema, los de mi padre son mucho peor. - Sirius se la miró totalmente incrédulo, como si la sola idea fuera inconcebible, y Remus le sonrió agradecido.

- Bueno… de vuelta a mi pregunta Padfoot: ¿dónde está la jarra de agua? – preguntó otra vez.

- No podía dormir – contestó como si eso lo explicara todo, pero debido al silencio persistente del otro se vio obligado a clarificar (o al menos pensó que lo hacía) – Como no podía dormir pensé que seria una magnifica idea intentarlo después de refrescarme un poco, al fin y al cabo tu lo haces muy a menudo… - Lily parecía fascinada viendo como Sirius se lanzaba en lo que parecía un monólogo muy largo que solo podía ser fruto de una increíble habilidad con las palabras, y unas aun mejores técnicas de distracción. Remus suspiró.

- Vale, diciéndolo en cristiano para que la gente normal de entienda, te la bebiste. - Sirius asintió pensativo, el otro volvió a suspirar exasperado. – Pero a ti _no_ te ayuda a dormir. Nunca te ha servido para eso. Y por otro lado, a otra gente si que le ayuda; especialmente a mí. - Lily soltó un risilla ante el intercambio.

- ¿Así que ahora no me está permitido intentar dormir después de el infernal ruido que tengo que soportar en ese dormitorio?

- ¡Mientes! No lo haces por eso… tú…

- Todo el mundo miente. – dijo girando los ojos. Claramente su lado cínico acababa de decidir que llevaba demasiado rato apagado y regresaba en plena forma – Acostúmbrate.

- Pero no es justo que hagas eso. – Remus siguió protestando (hay que admitir que bastante audiblemente) e ignoró lo ultimo que se había dicho.

- La vida no es justa Moony. Cualquiera puede usar el agua del dormitorio. Si no te gusta, haz una queja a Minnie.

- Pero no tienes que acabarte la jarra cada vez que no puedas dormir. ¡Tu mismo admites que no sirve para nada! – el chico de cabello castaño protestó débilmente.

- No, pero mantiene mis riñones sanos.

- ¡Oh! Olvídalo. – luego miró a Lily y a Sirius, luego repitió el preceso. Algo no estaba bien. Y entonces se dio cuenta

- ¿Desde cuando vosotros dos no os estáis gritando, o al menos intentándolo; considerando que estais los dos en la misma habitación y James no está aquí para calmar los ánimos? – dijo inquisitivamente. Tenia la sensación de que la respuesta podía ser muy buena, o verdaderamente mala. – Espera, borra eso, porqué habéis permanecido aquí los dos respirando el mismo aire durante más de diez segundos? Desde cuándo?

- Desde que ha descubierto que en realidad trabajo. - Sirius respondió impasible, señalando los papeles desparramados delante de él y esparcidos por toda la mesa.

- ¡No, no es por eso! - dijo Lily, obviamente descolocada. – ¡Es más bien desde que me enteré de que puede comportarse seriamente (1)! - declaró Lily. Remus dibujó una sonrisilla tratando de controlar la risa, pero fracasó miserablemente y casi se atraganta.

- ¡Oh no! - exclamó Sirius – ¡Ésto no puede estar pasando! ¡Juro que voy a matar a quienquiera que haya sido el soberano imbécil para contarle ese chiste malo! – Remus ahora se reía con ganas, sin molestarse en absoluto por la cara de pocos amigos y los casi rugidos de su amigo (bueno, eran algo más como gruñidos…), y Lily seguía sin entender porque se había molestado tanto en primer lugar. – Por favor Lily, Dime que ni James, ni Remus, ni Peter te contaron esa. – le espetó con intenciones asesinas, perforando con la mirada al chico sentado entre los dos.

- No. No es que sepa de cual hablas pero mi politica por el momento es la de negarlo todo. Básicamente porque no tengo ni idea de qué demonios estas hablando, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! - Sirius hacía cara de no acabar de creérselo.

- Sí hombre, es el viejo chiste sobre comportarse _seriamente_. - explicó Remus. – Sirius lo encuentra _seriamente_ ridículo.

Sirius resopló y parecía dispuesto a tirarle el tintero.

- Entonces no, James no me lo contó. - aseguró Lily. – Pero creo que Remus acaba de hacerlo…

- Bien - dijo Sirius. – porque sinó iba a tener que cometer asesinato múltiple. - Remus seguía riéndose con ganas. – Ahora voy a tener que conformarme con un simple asesinato.

- Claro, claro, Pads – le contestó entre risotadas: - y también están las de _Vas en serio? No, pero tú sí… (_2) y todas esas que consiguen sacar de sus casillas a…

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, basta ya! No hace gracia Moony – dijo Sirius con un refondo de exasperación en la voz. Lily se reía de ellos. – Para empezar, ni siquiera son graciosas u originales. Y la gente dice que yo soy infantil. - rezongó, recuperando su tono usual.

Los otros dos siguieron riéndose. Sirius los miró con las cejas pegadas a la raíz del pelo; demasiado distante y superior para dignarse a unirse a ellos y reirse un poco a expensas propias. Por ahora. Cuando cinco minutos más tarde, la risa se apagó, Lily comentó, intentando emular la expresión facial de Sirius:

- Creo que esto es el principio de una gran amistad. - Remus retomó la risa cuando ella citó _Casablanca_ y Sirius se la miró como si le hubiera brotado una segunda, no, más bien, tercera cabeza. Claramente no había entendido la broma, y no era nada raro considerando que el chico era más mágico que una varita.

- Vaya, Srta. Evans, ¿porque se ríe el Sr. Lupin ante una frase tan terriblemente estúpida? – preguntó el chico de ojos grises, solemne y pomposo, a propósito, por supuesto.

- Cosas de Muggles - Remus le sueltó entre toses e intentar clamarse.

- Caballeros, - Lily dijo entonces. – Creo que voy a subir e intentar dormir.

- Entonces vaya, bella dama. – le contestó Sirius, poniendose de pie otra vez y haciendo una reverencia de mofa cuando Lily se escabulló. Ella giró los ojos, un gesto que era ya una segunda naturaleza al lidiar con el muchacho.

- Buenas noches a los dos! – dijo la pelirroja mientras subía por las escaleras. Y justo antes de entrar en su habitación creyó oír algo por el estilo de:

_- ¿De verdad crees que voy a bajar yo a las cocinas a buscar agua en ropa interior?_

_- ¿__No esperarás que yo vaya a buscarte agua? ¿Verdad? Especialmente porque eres tú el que quiere agua. Yo desde luego que no._

_- __Ya, pero tu eres el que se ha acabado la botella…_

_- ¿__Y? Es tu problema._

_- ¡Por tu culpa__!_

_- ¿__Y si lo hago, qué saco yo exactamente de todo esto…?_

No oyó más porque entró en el dormitorio. Y volvía a haber un silencio sepulcral otra vez. Sonrió para sí misma, hay cosas que _nunca_ cambian.

* * *

(1) En el inglés original de la historieta suena como si dijera "siriusmente". Esto es porque Sirius y Serious (que se traduce por serio) tienen la misma fonética y se pronuncian exactamente igual, aunque como Sirius es griego tienen orígenes claramente distintos, y obviamente no significan lo mismo.

(2) En ingles "_vas en serio_" se traduce como "_Are you serious_" dónde _are_ vale tanto como _ser_ o como _estar_, de manera que de forma literal y fuera de contexto sería "eres serio"… I los chicos juegan con las palabras Sirius y Serious (serio).


End file.
